


carmine red

by celegant



Series: sunset hues [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, written for kinktober day 3: edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/pseuds/celegant
Summary: To Donghyuck’s credit, he manages to last almost the entire day without giving in.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: sunset hues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943329
Comments: 40
Kudos: 619





	carmine red

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober everybody!!
> 
> ps this is a direct sequel to peony pink but honestly can be read as a stand-alone fic too!

“Hyuck, are you okay?”

Mark looks up from his conversation with Jungwoo at the sound of Taeyong’s concerned voice, everyone’s attention turning towards the duo by the far corner of the practice room. Taeyong’s hands hover awkwardly as he crouches down next to a grimacing Donghyuck, their youngest member on his hands and knees, head dropped low as he curls into himself. There’s a high flush on Donghyuck’s cheeks, bright red and visible even from where Mark sits with the rest of their group, all huddled around a screen as they watch replays of their earlier runs of choreography.

Mark watches as Donghyuck’s eyelashes flutter shut for just a second, eyes flitting briefly over to where Mark was sitting before looking up into Taeyong’s wide eyes.

“Hyuck?” Taeyong repeats when Donghyuck’s silence continues to stretch on, brows furrowing at the sight of Donghyuck’s slightly glassy eyes. “Talk to me, are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” Donghyuck eventually grits out, voice tight as he takes a deep breath—in and out, even and slow, deliberate as he tries to compose himself in front of everyone’s scrutinizing gaze. He clenches his jaw as he straightens up, back stiff as he sits back on his knees. “It’s nothing.”

“You certainly don’t _look_ fine,” Taeyong frowns even more. “Are you sure?”

Mark has to hide a smile behind the too-long sleeve of his hoodie as he sees Donghyuck try to hide another wince, face quickly schooling itself into a more neutral expression as he nods up at Taeyong.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, voice injected with as much feigned nonchalance as he could muster. “It’s uh, just my back again.” He tries to smile up at Taeyong, but it’s strained—Mark can tell that Taeyong isn’t buying it. “And t-the heat,” Donghyuck quickly adds, tripping over himself in the rush to explain. “It’s um, hot? I just need a second to cool down, I think. But I’ll be good for when we start back up.”

Doubt flashes clearly across Taeyong’s face, and there’s a second where Mark thinks he’s about to bench Donghyuck for the rest of practice, but Taeyong chews on his bottom lip for a second before nodding, lips pressing into a thin line as he regards Donghyuck in front of him.

“Fine,” Taeyong says, a hand clamping down on Donghyuck’s shoulder, squeezing once for good measure. “I’ll let it pass just this once, but you _will_ tell me if it gets worse, do you understand? I can’t have you getting sick or injured so close to a comeback.”

“Of course,” Donghyuck says, eyes following Taeyong as he stands back up. Donghyuck makes no move to get up from the floor though, white-knuckled hands fisted on top of his knees, crumpling the loose fabric of the edge of his shorts.

Donghyuck smiles then, convincingly reassuring as he goes over each and every one of their faces before landing on Mark’s. Donghyuck’s eyes linger on Mark’s slouched figure, gaze burning as he takes in Mark’s hands stuffed into the front pocket of his oversized hoodie.

“I’ll let you know if it ever gets too much.”

Mark stares back at Donghyuck from the above the rim of his glasses, expression unreadable as he slowly raises an eyebrow in response. With the rest of the group’s attention now turned elsewhere—concern temporarily abated by Donghyuck’s words—Donghyuck’s smile is quick to drop off his face, instead replaced by a scathing glare thrown in Mark’s direction.

The corner of Mark’s lips tick up in the beginnings of a smirk, and he tilts his head almost playfully, eyes blinking guilelessly at Donghyuck as he shifts in his seat—slouching even further, legs spreading out lazily in front of him. It’s a cruel taunt, and he knows Donghyuck got the message because his glare turns into a full-fledged scowl.

‘ _Fuck you_ ,’ Donghyuck mouths.

Mark’s smirk stretches wider as he reads Donghyuck’s lips, and he unlocks his phone without looking, the practiced movements still hidden behind his pocket as he navigates to his last used app.

He swipes his thumb down on his phone once, and watches as Donghyuck’s shoulders drop in relief.

* * *

To Donghyuck’s credit, he manages to last almost the entire day without giving in.

When Donghyuck had initially proposed the idea, Mark wasn’t sure how long they would’ve been able to keep the charade up for, but Mark had taken one look at Donghyuck’s expectant face and had given in almost instantly.

(“All day?” Mark had asked, an eyebrow raised at his boyfriend dubiously. Donghyuck had merely grinned back at him, resolute in his request. “Even during practice? With everyone?”

“Yep,” Donghyuck had said, fingers tracing along the obnoxiously purple vibrator. Mark couldn’t help but think of the last time they’d used it, back when Donghyuck had first surprised him after he’d come home from after a night out with SuperM. “It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this, don’t you think?”)

They’d moved to the 10th floor some time after practice had ended, once everyone had showered and freshened up—all of 127 congregating upstairs for their bi-weekly group dinner. Most of everyone that wasn’t Taeyong or Doyoung were banned from the kitchen, relegated to scattering around the living room while they waited for the two to finish cooking.

Mark sits himself at the foot of the coffee table, on the opposite end of the 10th floor’s sectional, and his position on the floor gives him a perfect view of Donghyuck curled up on the couch, arms wrapped around bent knees as he tries to focus on the TV in front of them. He hasn’t looked at Mark once since practice had ended, continues to steadfastly ignore his existence in favour of making sure he doesn’t react whenever Mark’s fingers get a little too trigger happy.

Johnny had put on some action movie to play on in the background as everyone set about their business, too engrossed in their own conversations to pay Mark and Donghyuck any mind.

Mark slips his hand back inside his hoodie’s pocket, and he sees Donghyuck’s eyes quickly dart over to him at the action, eyes widening before fluttering shut as Mark turns the toy on once more. He watches as Donghyuck drops his forehead down onto his knees, the minute tremors that wrack through Donghyuck’s body obvious despite Donghyuck’s efforts to hold it in.

Although, Mark supposes, it’s only obvious because he knows what to look for.

He lets the vibrations go on for a while, a solid few minutes passing as Donghyuck slowly starts to unravel, fingers clenching and unclenching into his sleeves to ground himself as his breathing turns ragged, lips bitten a cherry red in an effort to keep his noises in. The rest of their members stay none the wiser to Mark and Donghyuck’s little game, not even Johnny nor Jaehyun, the both of whom flank Donghyuck’s shaking form on the couch.

Mark rests his cheek in the palm of his hand, elbow resting on his knee and legs crossed under him as he keeps his gaze focused on Donghyuck from the corner of his eye. Donghyuck doesn’t move from his position at all, legs still curled up in front of him—in part due to him not wanting to move so as to not shift the toy inside of him, but also because his legs are the only thing hiding the tent Mark knows is probably straining against his shorts.

He watches as Donghyuck weakly lifts his head, flushed all the way down his neck as he blinks watery eyes down at Mark. Donghyuck's mouth opens slightly, and whether he was going to ask Mark to stop, or to turn it up to _finally_ finish him off, he doesn't know—

Because Mark smiles, and turns the toy off one more time.

Donghyuck's head drops back down to his knees with a groan, an audible one this time, and this prompts Johnny to look over at him in concern.

“Hyuck?” Johnny calls out, body turning towards Donghyuck in attention. “Are you not feeling well again?”

He reaches out to run a hand down Donghyuck's back in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but the touch just makes Donghyuck jerk away from Johnny's hand, senses in overdrive from all of Mark's constant stimulation. Johnny's hand retracts like he'd just been burned, and he brings both his hands up in a placating manner, eyes wide as Donghyuck shoots him an apologetic look.

“Sorry—”

“No, hyung,” Donghyuck cuts him off. “It's fine, that's my bad. I w-was just—” His eyes dart back down to Mark's almost subconsciously, and the older boy's face gives nothing away. “You're right. I'm not, uh, not feeling too great right now. Might be coming down with something, but it's not a big deal.”

“You're shaking a little, kid—”

“I'm fine, hyung,” Donghyuck insists. “So really, just ignore me and—”

“Donghyuck.”

Mark gets up from his place on the floor and moves to crouch down in front of Donghyuck, eyes wide in apparent concern as he looks over his boyfriend. Johnny and Jaehyun both move down the couch to give the couple some space, thinking that Mark can deal with Donghyuck's stubbornness, but Donghyuck's eyes narrow down into a glare as Mark leans in—he knows better, of course.

He knows how good of an actor Mark is when he wants to be.

One hand still hidden inside his pocket, Mark's other hand reaches out to brush Donghyuck's fringe from his eyes, touch gentle as he plays the part of the worried boyfriend. His hand falls from his hair to lightly caress the side of his face, thumb brushing against a quickly reddening cheek.

“Hey,” Mark murmurs, voice low but loud enough for the others to overhear. The hand inside his pocket swipes up, and Donghyuck jerks up once more. “Baby, what's wrong?”

If looks could kill, Mark muses, he's sure he'd have been dead the moment they got home.

Instead, Donghyuck does nothing but grit his teeth, arms tightening around his knees in an attempt to keep himself from jumping Mark right then and there.

“He's burning up,” Mark continues, hand coming around to rest on the nape of his neck as he squeezes lightly once—a warning, of sorts, for Donghyuck not to give them away. Mark looks up at Johnny, face pinched in fake worry. “I think I might take him back down to rest, hyung. Is it okay if we pass on dinner tonight?”

Johnny's quick to nod, brows furrowed as he takes in Donghyuck's laboured breathing, the tips of Donghyuck's ears burning a bright scarlet that Mark hopes Johnny will chalk up to the ‘fever’.

“Of course,” Johnny says. “I'll let Taeyong know.”

Mark smiles in gratitude and turns his attention back to the shaking boy in front of him.

“Hyuck, do you think you can stand?”

Another stealthy swipe down, and Donghyuck slumps down against the back of the couch at the respite from the vibrations. Mark patiently waits for him to answer, and eventually Donghyuck gives him a tentative nod, movements sluggish as he tries to get up. He's hesitant to uncurl his legs though, and from where Mark stands above him, he can see the hard outline of Donghyuck's dick tenting against his pants.

The corner of Mark's lips quirk up at the sight, and he offers a hand out for Donghyuck to take. Donghyuck eyes the proffered hand with a frown, but takes it nonetheless, Mark tugging him up sharply and making him tip forward as he loses his balance. Mark's quick to wrap an arm around Donghyuck as he slumps against him, using his body to hide any evidence of their little game.

Donghyuck hides his face into the crook of Mark's neck—out of mortification or relief, Mark isn't sure, but Mark brings a hand up to pet at Donghyuck's hair, fingers running through the long strands consolingly.

Mark turns his attention to the rest of the room, bidding them a quick farewell after he reassures them that he'll watch over Donghyuck for the rest of the night, and that they don't need to worry about cutting their evening traditions short just for them.

And as they make their way out of the dorms, Donghyuck braced against his side for show, Mark bites back a grin and unlocks his phone in his pocket once more.

He swipes up, and Donghyuck's knees buckle as soon as they make it out the door.

* * *

They make it back to Donghyuck and Johnny's room in record time.

Donghyuck roughly shoves Mark back against the door the moment they step into the room, wasting no time as he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Mark's hair, tugging sharply and pulling him down to crash their lips together in a bruising kiss.

The toy continues to hum inside of him, Mark having set it to a rhythmic pulse when they got into the elevators—it's good, Mark can tell from the way Donghyuck starts whimpering against every kiss, but he knows it's not nearly _enough._

Mark starts to walk them backwards towards Donghyuck's bed, and he breaks apart from the kiss as the back of Donghyuck's knees hit the edge of the mattress so he could toss his phone to the side, pushing Donghyuck down to lay back against the pillows as he crawls in after him.

“You—” Donghyuck gasps as Mark's hand slips underneath his shirt, the warmth of his palm searing as it traces along his sides. Donghyuck throws his head back against the pillows when Mark thumbs across one of his nipples, back arching and lifting off the bed as he gasps out a low moan. “You're— _God_ —” A breathless laugh, and then a disbelieving smile. “You're a fucking asshole, you know that?”

Mark sits back with a satisfied smile, pleased at how wrecked Donghyuck sounds when they've really only just begun. He moves to set his glasses aside, prompting Donghyuck to take his shirt off before reaching back and tugging his own sweater off in one go. He moves to lean over Donghyuck's body, forearms braced against either side of Donghyuck's head as he dips his head down for another kiss.

“This was your idea though,” Mark whispers against Donghyuck's lips, closing the gap as he licks teasingly into the seam of Donghyuck's mouth. “Or did you already forget that? I'm just following your orders, babe.”

Donghyuck's hips buck up weakly against Mark's at the reminder, and Mark rolls his hips down just once, slowly, letting Donghyuck feel every inch of how hard he was at the thought of Donghyuck going mad by Mark's hands, and Mark's hands alone.

Mark reaches down with one hand to tug Donghyuck's shorts down to his knees, Donghyuck's cock springing up against his stomach, achingly hard and already leaking, before reaching further down to press his fingers against the base of the plug.

“ _Mark_ —”

The increased pressure has Donghyuck choking back on a broken sob, thighs clamping down instinctively around Mark's wrist. Mark shakes his head with a fond smile and he sits back, tugging Donghyuck's shorts and underwear all the way off before coaxing Donghyuck to spread his legs with a gentle nudge against his thighs, taking a second to just take in the sight of his boyfriend, flushed and splayed out beautifully against the bed under him.

The low buzzing of the vibrator fills the silence as he continues to trace Donghyuck's inner thigh with light, lazy strokes, gaze deliberating before Mark makes his decision and stretches over to the side, reaching into Donghyuck's bedside table and rummaging around for their well-loved bottle of lube.

He coats his fingers generously, never breaking eye contact with Donghyuck as he traces his hand down Donghyuck's chest, the coldness of the lube leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. His hand travels further and further down, before finally taking Donghyuck's cock and pumping him in slow, loose-gripped strokes, Donghyuck letting out a sigh above him as Mark leans down for another tender kiss.

“I have half the mind to keep going, you know,” Mark starts, voice rough and gravelly, the sound of it enough to make Donghyuck's cock twitch in Mark's grip. “I could just keep playing with you like this until you're at your limit, until you're properly begging for me to let you come.”

“No!” Donghyuck gasps. “Don’t—”

“Hm?” His hand stops suddenly, grip loosening with the threat of pulling away completely. “No?”

“Fuck, don’t just—” Donghyuck whines, one of his hands reaching down to weakly grasp at Mark’s wrist, keeping him in place as his hips instinctively buck up in frustration. “ _Mark._ ”

“Don’t just what? Don’t want me to stop?” Mark asks, a teasing grin evident in his voice as Donghyuck furiously shakes his head in response. “Where’s the fun in that though?”

Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut as Mark resumes his strokes despite his words, the plug still vibrating inside him in constant pulses that has him shuddering with each and every breath. Mark's other hand presses his hips gently down onto the bed, preventing him from fucking into Mark's hand at his own pace.

“No more teasing,” Donghyuck whines. “Wanna come, wanna come so bad—” He blinks up at Mark, eyes glassy and devastatingly pretty. “ _Please_.”

Mark lets out a shaky exhale at the sight, arousal rushing through him so quickly it almost makes him dizzy, but he hums in consideration. “You’ve been so good for me today, haven’t you? Letting me play with you so well all day, in front of everyone,” he murmurs, grip tightening as he speeds up his strokes.

“Yes,” Donghyuck gasps wetly. “I’ve been so, so, so good. Only for you, so please, _please_ , I can’t—”

Mark’s other hand travels down to the base of the plug, pushing it in in shallow thrusts that have Donghyuck keening, face turning to the side and burying in his pillow at the overstimulation. His fingers are clenched tightly into the pillow next to his face, and Mark takes in as Donghyuck’s back arches once more, the muscles around his stomach tightening in a telling sign.

Donghyuck’s close.

“I’m going to make you come, right here, right now,” Mark begins in a low murmur. “And then I’m going to fuck you, hard and slow, until you forget everything but my name. All because you were so good for me today.”

“Fuck,” Donghyuck sobs. “ _Mark_ —”

“Baby, look at me,” Mark commands softly, eyes darkening in arousal when Donghyuck does as he’s told. “You can let go.”

And Donghyuck does, between one gasp and the next. He shatters underneath Mark’s hands, body pulled taut as he spills messily all over his chest, thighs quivering from the force of his orgasm going through him in waves, amplified by the relentless vibrations against his prostate.

Mark pulls the vibrator out, mindful of the oversensitivity, and he lays down next to Donghyuck to pull him in close with an arm around his waist, smile pressed into Donghyuck’s hair as his body wracks with aftershocks.

A minute passes, with Mark running a hand up and down the length of Donghyuck’s back, before Mark feels Donghyuck’s hand start to wander down to wrap around his own dick, still hard despite being untouched. Donghyuck gives him a couple of experimental tugs before he lifts his head up from the crook of Mark’s neck.

“I forgot—” Donghyuck rasps, before clearing his throat with a wry smile on his face. “I forgot how bad you can get when you really get into it.”

Mark snorts, but he accepts the kiss Donghyuck offers him in return—it’s sweet, slow and languid in a way that promises more to come, but Mark revels in the way that Donghyuck melts against him, Donghyuck’s other hand coming up to frame the side of Mark’s face as he deepens the kiss.

“Only because I know how much you like it,” Mark whispers back. “Was it good?”

“Mm, very. Thank you for playing along,” Donghyuck answers, pushing Mark onto his back on the bed and clambering on top to sit on his lap. He leans down to leave a trail of kisses down Mark’s jawline, featherlight presses of the lips trailing down the side of his neck as he presses his ass back against Mark’s dick. Donghyuck lets out a satisfied little sigh as he comes back up to nip at Mark’s bottom lip. “Man, I’m tired.”

“Well, don’t think you’re done for the night. I still gotta make good on my promise from earlier,” Mark quips with a small laugh. “But you’re welcome. I had fun, always do.”

Donghyuck snorts. “Please,” he says. “Like I’m gonna say no to coming twice in one night. It’s like you don’t even _know_ me—”

They’re interrupted by a series of rapid knocks on the door.

“Boys?” Taeyong’s voice.

They both freeze for a split second, twin looks of horror at the reminder that Donghyuck was technically supposed to be ‘sick’ and ‘resting’.

“Mark never came up for dinner, so I brought some leftovers down,” Taeyong says, voice muffled through the door. “Get dressed and come out to eat.” A pause. “And _please_ be decent. I don’t know what you two were up to, but I know Donghyuck isn’t actually sick.”

“... We’ll be out in a second.”

Donghyuck’s quick to shoot Mark an accusatory glare, and Mark is helpless but to shrug back, because how the hell was he supposed to know how Taeyong found out?

Donghyuck rolls off of him and goes into their bathroom to clean himself up, leaving Mark alone on the bed, effectively blue-balled as he lets out a frustrated groan. He puts the rest of his clothes back on with a defeated pout, Donghyuck coming back out of the bathroom just in time to see him wincing slightly as he tucks his dick up in between the waistband of his boxers.

“Poor baby,” Donghyuck coos in fake sympathy. Now fully dressed, he steps up in Mark’s space and leans in for a quick peck before pulling away with a shit-eating grin. “Looks like it’s your turn to wait, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dhyuckiees) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/dhyuckIees)
> 
> poor mark lmao
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 thank you for reading ^^


End file.
